


After all this time (klance)

by Werewolf_ravenclaw_child_of_hades



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Depressing, Feels, My First AO3 Post, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_ravenclaw_child_of_hades/pseuds/Werewolf_ravenclaw_child_of_hades
Summary: Keith has been acting... off lately. He has been getting more emo and staying away from Shiro. The crew is worried but they dont know how to help when Keith shuts them out, getting angry and blowing up when people push him. Lance finally gets the shocking truth out of him and it starts to view Keiths life in a different light.





	After all this time (klance)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, trigger warning will be included when the time comes, but I want you to realise that the plotline of this story was from a person on my Pinterest account, they're username is Pidge Gunderson/ Peridot and I have their permission to write this.

(Keith's POV) I wake up in cold sweat, my blankets twisted around, cocooning me. I started to panic, seeing as I couldn't get out and it was 2:00 a.m. When I was finally able to extract myself, I ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. As I retched, the nightmare once again flashed in font of my eyes. Glowing violet hues were burned into my retinas, and the rest of the world faded to black as I started to silently Hyperventilate. 

Once the flashback was over, I realized I was hugging. The. Toilet. Not to mention it was /freezing/ out here. Oh, how I missed the warm bed. But the words that kept circling my head wouldn't come to a halt. "Your parents saw you were broken. Worthless. I should have seen it too!" Then, his hand lit up and he charged at me, nailing me in the stomach. He had hit home on my touchiest subjects, my parents and abandonment issues. See, my Mom left when I was only a few weeks old, and my dad died when I was 9. I never befriended anyone at any of my foster homes, or schools. I forgot what it felt like, friendship. And love for that fact. Then, at one school, Shiro had come, and gave us a flight simulator. He said that if we did well, we could go to the galaxy garrison. I did great, in fact I was the best, but the teacher picked 4 other students who didnt have impulsitivity issues. So, I stole Shiros car, #yolo, and he gave me a second chance. I simply couldn't believe it. I would take it, though. At the Garrison, Shiro took me under his wing. I felt like he was my big brother, and I was his little brother. Then, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him, but I overheard him and his boyfriend, Adam, talking about going on the Kerberos mission but Adam said that with his muscle disorder it wouldn't be safe.

Turns out, Shiro had a muscle disease in his right arm, and that's why the Galra amputated it. Anyway, Adam threatened that if Shiro went, he (Adam) wouldnt be there when he got back. He kept that promise, and Shiro, my only friend, got taken from me. What are the odds? And he wonders why I dont like to befriend people..... Now, we were back together on a mission, and he had betrayed me by saying he should have left me too. Why? Why is life so unfair? Now, my abandonment issues are worsening, and im rejecting everyone again so it'll hurt less when we part. 

I shakily push myself up from my position, not to upset my stomach furthermore. I become aware of knocking on my bedroom door. I stumble over to it, opening it and leaning against the door frame where 5 blurry figures floated in my vision. "Was-sup?" I asked them tiredly, my voice hurting my throat. I wince at the sudden pain of it. 

"Uh, you are." a voice that sounds like Lance says. "you were screaming and we were wondering what was going on." suddenly, the other paladins and... Shiro came into focus. Takashi Shirogane. Ex- paladin of the black lion. The one that made me like this. I step back a bit, and he narrows his gaze and knits his eyebrows together, but didnt question it. I walk back to my bed, lieing down in the once warm spot. 

"You guys gonna stay or..?" I ask, wishing that they would leave me alone to seethe... or sleep. Whichever came first. Or at the same time. Hunk ushered everyone out, being respectful of him. 

(Shiros POV) The way Keith looked at me... like he was afraid of me. He has a good reason for it, but still. It hurts to see your basically brother look at you with fear, like you were going to hit him. I would never, ever intentionally hurt someone like that. But that wasn't me who had hurt Keith, it was Kuron. A evil clone. The way he stepped beck when his eyes met mine, all that was there was pain fear. 

(warning, feels) He used to look at me with admiration, to look up to me, with the kind of love you get from someone who knows you'll never do wrong. The way only a brother would look at you. Now, it was only fear. fear had replaced that love. Fear that said "I'm afraid that you will lose yourself again, and do more damage." The kind of fear you gt from an abused animal. The vulnerable kind. The kind that you got from a little kid telling you "Theres a monster!" I was that monster.

I sigh, looking back at Keiths closed door, wondering if there was someway for me to fix it. "Wonder what happened." Lances voice jerking me out of my thoughts. 

"Well considering how hes been avoiding Shiro every moment possible, I'd say something happened." Hunk said, he was always struck me as the observant type. 

"A confession perhaps?" Pidge asked, cocking an eyebrow and shifting her glasses and leaning forward. 

"A confession that hes so emo maybe." Lance snorted.

"Guys... what is somethings really wrong with Keith? And... hes obviously not telling us stuff, but what if he hates us!What if he has a life threatening injury and he wont tell us!" Hunk gasped. "What if he has space cancer!!!" 

Lance stared at Hunk blankly. "He would tell us if he had space cancer, hes not going to keep /that/ a secret. Besides, its only Shiro hes been avoiding. Er, no offense."

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the feels on the second paragraph of Shiros POV but I tried to lighten the mood a bit with some adorable Hunk rambling! So sorry for the abrubt ending, I had to cut it short cause I now have writers block!!!!! I will work through it, and once I do I will update asap! Anyway, Author out!


End file.
